The Mermaid's Song
by Mimpy
Summary: Jack's in a drunken stupor,Elizabeth and Will are flirting around,and the Black Peal is heading for mermaid territory. What happens when the men of the crew are under the lovely mermaid's spell. Dedicated to my besite- Naomi- Happy birthday.R&R PLZ.


This is a Pirates of the Caribbean Action Fanfic i wrote for my Bestie ebug's b-day~

_Happy Birthday ebug!~_ hope you like the story.

This is a one-shot i think, kinda short, it's iffy. Not great not horrible if ya ask me.

R&R please.

**Disclaimer: i don't Pirates of the Caribbean of any of it's characters. **

* * *

**The Mermaid's Song**

**Naomi POV **

**(AN:/ naomi is just a female pirate who lives aboard the Black Pearl with everyone.)**

If was a breezy day aboard the Black Pearl. The crew were abnormally cheery today. Will was flirting with Elizabeth and Jack was downing a bottle a rum.  
"Ah Naomi," Jack called.  
"What now Jack? Looking for your sober self?" I replied.  
"Ha-ha very funny, but dear, my soberity left long ago... I was saying we're entering mermaid water, nasty little things.." He then started drunkily walking away.  
I gazed at the waters. I pondered about Mermaids. They didn't seem very evil. We had been sailing a little while when i heard a feminie voice singing.  
I looked down into the dark sky began to darken.  
A female face came up from the water. Her face was olivey pale, her eyes were a lovely green.  
She began to sing.  
**(a/n: i just made up this song thingy)**  
_Oh sailors of the sea,_  
_won't you come down to me,_  
_the water is warm,_  
_fear not the storm,_  
_come with me,_  
_oh sailors of the sea,_  
_let me show you love,_  
_im sweet as a dove,_  
_no need to fear,_  
_come here._  
I stared into her eyes, her whole eyeball began to go red. My eyes widened. Her song didn't have any effect on me but, the men of the ship began to vear towards the ends of the ship. They were going to jump off.  
I ran over to some of the men pushing,and pulling them back onto the deck.  
"Liz! Help me!" Elizabeth also began to pull men back into the ship.  
More singing voices came. Two more mermaids showed up. One had dark chocolate skin with thick golden hair and her eyes had already gone red. The other had curly red hair and a pale complextion, her eyes also were now red.  
They began to sing together, but a different song.  
_Oh sailors of the sea,_  
_don't you want me,_  
_be rid of the shes,_  
_if you wish to please me,_  
_come down to the waters,_  
_after you finish your slaughter,_  
_oh my sailors of the sea._  
_blood i wish to see._  
My main thought- Oh Shot.** (a/n: you know what she was really thinking.)**  
The crew(including Will and Jack) started coming towards me and Elizabeth like drunken zombies.  
I pulled out my swords. I wasn't gonna try to kill 'em just minorly injur. :)  
I swiped at their feet with the sword, some of them began to fall over on there backs. Elizabeth was doing fine on her own, trying her best not to commit bloody murder.  
I went by the edge trying to find the mermaids. She was close to the side of the ship. I saw the red-head. I aimed at her with my long butch knife, and through, she hadn't seen it and it went straight into her forehead. Her head began to bleed heavily, and she began to sink into the ocean.  
I returned back to the middle of the ship. Majority of the men were lying unconcious on the ground.

"Elizabeth we need to attack the mermaids." I told her. But then all of sudden, Will came round the corner and grabbed Elizabeth around the neck, dragging her towards the edge.

"Liz!" I screamed, then a pair of arms grabbed me. I looked over my shoulder, it was Jack. I began to kick and squirm.  
"Bloody Mary, Jack let me go!" I screamed. In his drunken zombie stupor, he obviously couldn't hear me. .  
But him being in that stupor caused him to be rather clumsly. He tripped over one of the men, one letting go of me, and two knocking himself out. Will still had Liz. But to solve all our problems i needed to get rid of the mermaids.  
I ran into the artillery room and grabbed a bow-and-arrow-gun-thing. I creeped to the edge of the boat. i had three arrows. I aimed at the blonde-haired ,dark skinned mermaid. I raised my bow and pulled the trigger. It soared gracefully through the air, going straight through her neck. Blood squirted from both sides, her eyes rolled back into her head and she like her red-haired friend sank to her watery death.  
Last i had to kill the 'leader'.  
"Lizzie where are you?" I called. i wonder where Will had taken her. Then i saw her and Will. Will, with much difficulty, was dragging Liz up the steps to the sterring wheel. I raced over to her. I slashed at Will's arm. His grip on Liz weakened.  
"RUN LIZ" She ran an grabbed a sword. Then her and Will began to spar.  
I looked over the edges of the boat and saw the leader, her eyes were closed, but she was singing again,  
_Oh last salior,_  
_be ride of she,_  
_if you wish to see me,_  
_she has killed my sisters,_  
_now time has began to blister,_  
_Be gone with them i say,_  
_if with me you wish to stay._

She hadn't yet seen me. I aimed for her face,neck area. I raised my bow. Then she turned her head. DANG. Before i could stop i pulled the trigger, she dived into the water before it even hit her.  
She swam around the boat. I tried yet, again to find her. I walked slowly around the boat. Then, I saw her. Then storm was dying. She looked at me again, and hissed.  
I raised my bow and right as she dove,i pulled the trigger. It went straight through the heart. The water went red were she was, and then it got quiet.

"LIZ! YOU ALRIGHT?" i yelled. She was laughing.

I saw her hugging Will. The crew began to waken. I stop triumphantly before them.  
"Well, well, look who's awaken." I smirked a true piratess smirk.

**The End.**

* * *

Review are appreciated. :D

Thanks For reading. ^^

Happy Birthday ebug!~


End file.
